


dare to dance

by fictionalrobin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Sad Magnus, alec makes magnus feel better, i am not the best fluff writer idk if you've noticed, no not like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: Magnus is lonely, so he decides to dance





	dare to dance

The Livingroom was still.  

Magnus sighed and picked up the decanter from the coffee table. The crystal glass clattered as he lifted it, pouring golden whiskey into his cup. Outside, the rain pattered. The droplets sliding down the windows blurred his view of the city.  

Where was Alexander? 

Probably somewhere out there, slaying demons as always.  

Which made sense, since it was his job. 

But it still didn't make Magnus less lonely.  

He could call Catarina? Ask if she wanted to keep him company. But she was probably busy at the hospital. Raphael too, he was busy with the whole rouge vampire situation. He'd been acting so strange lately, it wasn't just Rosas health. 

Busy. 

Everyone was busy.  

Normally he'd be busy too by now. But normally he was the high warlock of Brooklyn. He sighed and rolled his eyes at that thought. Thanks a lot brain. Now he wasn't just lonely, but also sad. Maybe some music would cheer him up? He could clean the loft while he listened. He'd always found cleaning and sorting things relaxing. And he was a hoarder, so there were lots to go through. 

He turned on the speaker system, searching for the jackstick on the back. He could also summon a record player? A CD-player? It'd been a while since he'd listened to his records.  

But no, youtube it was.  

he scrolled through various playlists and mixes, before he decided to go for some future funk. The Genre had always put him in a good mood. It was very reminiscent of the eighties and nineties, with some added beats and base to modernize it.  

In a way it made him nostalgic.  

But in a good way.  

He clicked on a video with a thumbnail bright enough to deserve an epilepsy warning on its own. A spinning grey circle appeared on his screen for a few seconds, before a colorful anime girl showed up, and the beat began to pump. He nodded his head softly to the tune and placed his phone on top of the speaker system with a clack.  

He moved backwards as the high-hat kicked in, and began moving some books around. He swept papers off the coffee table, collected old glasses and started to stack some magazines in sizable order.  

As he moved, a warm content settled under his collarbone.  

There was something soothing about organizing, that'd he'd never really understood. Maybe it was the comfort of control. Maybe it was just the brain stimulation. The simple act of repetitive basic motions, with just enough system behind it for you to stay focused.  

It kept his mind busy. 

Busy from everyone else being busy.  

The beat quieted down as a heavily edited vocal pierced his speakers. He paused his tidying to listen, before the vocals were suddenly replaced by a heavy baseline.  

He smiled.  

It was a rather catchy song. 

He should add this to his favorites.  

As the beat continued accompanied by the new base and various space-like glitter sound, he began swaying his hips. He wasn't full on dancing. Not yet. He preferred doing that with a partner. Dance was the language of movement, and only crazy people talk to themselves.  

He sighed. His heart ached for a partner. Not just any partner. A very special shadowhunter, with messy black hair and messy black runes to compliment his messy black thoughts.  

He put the last magazine on top of the pile, almost carelessly. Damn it. Even if he was a hoarder, Alec had cleaning frenzy enough for the both of them. They both found tidying calming. And as a result, the loft was spotless after literally a minute.  

He moved to the middle of the Livingroom. 

Only crazy people talked to themselves.  

But what's so bad about being crazy.  

He began swaying his hips stronger. Soon his shoulders came to join, and before he knew it, he was full on dancing.  

He was quite a talented dancer, if he had to say so himself, even on solo. He credited centuries of practice, as well as a few lessons from a pop-stars here and there through the years. No, he wasn't bad at all.  

He let the beat pump through his veins. As he got lost in the song, his movements got wilder. More fluid. Stress was leaving his body on record time, joy replacing it.  

This wasn't so bad after all.  

The song began to fade, but soon enough a new was playing. Same style. Same genre. Same movements. Same symmetry thudding through his body. It was like it filled the entire apartment, pushed out into all the corners and sides of the loft and pressed. Much farther than his (slightly outdated to be honest) speaker system should be able to reach. 

He was still caught up in his own little world of music, when two arms on his waist pierced his bubble.  

He jumped.  

"hi!" Alec stepped back with a soft smile, "sorry, did I startle you?"  

"no, it's alright," Magnus cleared his throat and turned the music down with his mind and placed his hand on Alec's arm "hi." 

Alec chuckled, "hello...again..."  

Magnus snorted. He didn't know why, but he felt flustered. As if what he'd been doing had been shameful.  

"so," Alec tapped his arm, "what were you doing?"  

"ehm," Magnus squirmed, "just cleaning."  

Alec raised his eyebrows, "your idea of cleaning looks way better than mine."  

"okay, so I might've gotten a little caught up in the moment," Magnus said. He looked down at his and Alec's shoes. Alec's looked like they'd been polished recently. His really could go for the same.  

They stood in silence for a while. The music was still playing in the background, but now it didn't sound so catchy. More annoying and stupid.  

"mind if I help a little with this _cleaning_ of yours?"  

Alec's voice broke the silence, and Magnus's eyes shot up, but Alec had already moved away from him. He began swaying his hips. Magnus watched in shock and amusement, as Alec began to dance. His movements were a little stiff. Little out of tune. But he wasn't the worst.  

The corner of Magnus mouth twitched. He began swaying a little, before Alec pulled him closer, and he began moving more intensely.  

It was fun.  

A lot of fun.  

They bumped into each other a couple of times, which spluttered a fit of giggles. But after a while, they both seemed to get the hang of each other.  

Magnus spun Alec around, and Alec dramatically let himself fall back into Magnus's arms.  

"draw me like one of your french girls!"  

"what?" Magnus laughed, "how does that reference make any sense in this context? Have you even watched Titanic?"  

"I don't know, it was the most dramatic thing I could think of," Alec slumped his body, so Magnus nearly dropped him.  

"are you serious?" Magnus laughed, "that was the most dramatic thing you could think of?" He waved his hand and the music changed.  

 _I_ _still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me_  

"how about now?"  

Alec gave him an unimpressed stare, "for real?"  

Magnus snorted, "are you complaining?"  

 _F_ _orgive me my weakness, but I don't_ _now_ _why_  

 _W_ _ithout you it's hard to survive!_  

"honestly no."  

 _C_ _uss_ _every time_ _we touch! I get this feeling! And_ _every time_ _we kiss I swear I could fly!_  

Magnus laughed, long and hard. Harder than he had in a long time.  

"what do you say we order something to eat and watch some TV tonight, _drama queen_?" 

Alec furrowed his brow, and pushed out his lips in an arrogant expression, "I don't know. I guess I could do with that."  

"well, if it pleases the royalty," Magnus snickered. Then he dropped Alec.  

"hey!" Alec exclaimed, though it didn't seem like he was badly hurt, "that was mean."  

Magnus shrugged as he went to pick up his phone. Though he didn't mean it. There was a warm glow inside his body, and he wasn't really sure if it was from all the dancing, or if it was Alec. Either way, he had all night to figure it out.  

And he probably would. 

**Author's Note:**

> for refference the song i imagine Magnus listen to is called Love Beam by Agrume and it's on youtube and it's actually a bop.
> 
> !!!!!!!PSA!!!!!!!!  
> so my both of my tumblr blogs got deleted, my main blog (@polar-robin) as well as my side blog where i posted my fan fictions (@fictionalrobin)
> 
> IF YOU KNEW ME ON ANY OF THOSE URLS THIS IS ME
> 
> i have yet to set up a new writing blog, so if you want to read my fics, you can just follow me @robinowich (it’s a lot of work to set up a blog and I’m already exhausted from setting up my main one)
> 
> no i don’t know what happened, to me it seemed random, however I had just edited my settings for the new privacy policy thing (WHICH IS IMPORTANT CUSS I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE HAS EXPERIENCED A SIMULAR PROBLEM)
> 
> anyways, I lost 350 followers on one blog and close to 100 on the other, as well as three years of gain, and I had to set up a whole new email address, because tumblr still registered me as a user even though my blog had been deleted, and it just said “your blog has been terminated” when i tried to log in :’)


End file.
